randallandhopkirkfandomcom-20200214-history
Annette Andre
|image = |imagesize = 300px |caption = Publicity ShotRotten tomatoes |born = Annette Christine Andreallo 24 June 1939 Sydney, New South Wales, Australia |died = |cause of death = |nationality = Australian |alternate names = |occupation(s) = Actress, Dancer, Painter |years active = |spouse = Arthur Weingarten - (1989 - ?) |partner = |children = Anouska (Daughter) |role(s) = Jeannie Hopkirk }} Annette Andre is an Australian actress, dancer and painter. =Mini Biography= Annette Andre is best known for her work on British television throughout the 1960s, '70s and '80's. She began as a ballet dancer moving on to radio, theatre and TV work in Australia before filming small roles in Cleopatra, and Panic Button in Italy and then settling in London. She immediately found work in the stage musical Vanity Fair at the Queen's Theatre in London's West End. Her first film in the UK was, This is My Street. Probably her most memorable role was starring as Marty Hopkirk's widow, Jeannie Hopkirk, in the late 1960s ITV classic Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased). Andre also made many guest appearances in popular shows such as Whiplash, The Avengers, The Saint, The Prisoner., Adam Adamant Lives!, The Troubleshooters, The Baron , and many others. She starred with Zero Mostel, Phil Silvers, Michael Crawford and Buster Keaton, in the 1966 film version of the Broadway musical A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum. She played Philia, the virgin. The '60's also brought her several more film roles including Up Jumped a Swagman, Mr. Ten Percent and He Who Rides A Tiger. During the 1970s, Andre guest-starred in episodes of The Persuaders!, The New Avengers and Return of the Saint. In the 1980s, she appeared in the soap opera Crossroads as well as returning to Australia to play Jennifer Brent in Taurus Rising and Camilla Wells in Prisoner, Cell Block H In 1971 she returned to the London stage to play Miranda in The Collector at the King's Head and the same role again the following year to open the Bush Theatre in Hammersmith. She continued mainly in theatre for the next two decades Starring in Suddenly at Home , Fortune Theatre, West End, and many national tours including Come Blow Your Horn, Party To Murder, Signpost To Murder, The Bride Makes Three, Streetcar Named Desire, Shock, There Goes The Bride among others. In 1981 she played Dr. Scott in Whose Life Is It Anyway? on a National tour around Australia. And in 1984 she starred with Richard Todd in the long-running play The Business of Murder at the West End Mayfair Theatre in London. In 1988, she played a cameo role in the TV film Maigret starring Richard Harris. The film was written and produced by Arthur Weingarten, whom she married a year later. Andre is now semi-retired from acting, and devotes time to animal welfare issues with her husband, both having worked closely with Bill Travers and Virginia McKenna of the Born Free Foundation. She has begun painting in oils, has sold several works and has been offered a solo show in the near future. She has made rare appearances at the Mid-Atlantic Nostalgia Convention in Aberdeen in Maryland 2007, the Memorabilia Show in Birmingham, England in March 2011 and the New York Memorabilia Show in May 2011. Andre is currently writing her autobiography. She and her husband live in upstate New York, and she loves to spend time in London with her daughter, Anouska and her two wonderful grandchildren, Jake and Nia.Added to Wiki from IMDB entry by SENIRAM 14:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) =References= Category:Cast